I'm With The Orgaisation
by MidnightAngel2010
Summary: This is a kind of random story I decided to write. Told by Xion, there'll be some RokuShi, some AkuShi, and may have some AkuRoku later on.  Please help me choose a genre for this! D:
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is just a kind of introductory chapter, letting Xion know who everyone in the Organisation is. The whole story's gonna be based on Days (cuz that's the only one I've played ^^;) It pretty much goes along the lines of the game, eg: Xemnas's first line is straight from the 'Meet Xion' cutscene.**

So here it was. My first day at the Organisation. To be honest, I wasn't really looking forward to it; I didn't like being referred to as a 'Nobody', and plus, I knew no one. And it was pretty illogical if you thought about it, me being the fourteenth member of Organisation _Thirteen_. I mean, who'd go to the trouble of doing that? You'd have to change the name, and if you got more members - it's kind of weird. But I was told by another Nobody - who was it – Larxene, I think, that the Superior (whoever the hell that was) had his reasons. Just no one knew them. She scared me so I didn't ask anything else.

I was shown around the Castle That Never Was by Larxene, who didn't seem to enjoy my company ("Why do _I_ get stuck with orientation duty?"). On the way, another member wandered across us.

"Hey there Larxy! Who's this then?" The mullet-haired man smiled down at me. He seemed better tempered than Larxene.

"Demyx, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me 'Larxy'? It's a dumb name," she snapped. "This is the fourteenth member that Xemmy brought in."

"Does that mean we have to change our name to Organisation Fourteen now?" Demyx asked. "And how come you get to call the Superior Xemmy and we can't call you L- never mind." He stopped once he caught sight of Larxene's death glare. "See ya, fourteen!" He turned and sauntered off, and I saw that he had a blue guitar thing strapped to his back.

"Dude's probably gonna play that damned sitar somewhere and annoy the crap outta Saix," Larxene muttered to herself. "Staying well away from _that._"

_**-Later-**_

"Well, you ready yet?" a voice barked from the doorway of my new room. I looked up to find her leaning against the frame. I wasn't confident in talking to Larxene yet, so I just nodded in response. "C'mon then! Meeting time. Time to introduce you to the other eleven, since you've met me and Demyx. Don't want to upset Xemmy on your first day, do you?" She stalked off before I could answer, and I had to scurry so I could get to the meeting.

Minutes later Larxene and I appeared through a Corridor of Darkness into the Meeting Room (That Never Was?). I had the hood of my Organisation coat up because I was suddenly overcome by a strong bout of shyness.

When I looked behind me, I discovered that Larxene had taken her place in her impossibly high chair. When she saw me staring at her, she gave me a grin and waved mockingly.

"Good tidings, friends. Today is a momentous day," a voice boomed from. "I am pleased to announce that a new comrade has been chosen to wear the coat." I took this as my chance to walk to the centre of the room. My steps echoed around the vast space.  
>"Number Fourteen." The voice came from an authoritative looking man with silver hair and smouldering amber eyes. He sat in the highest chair in the room. The Superior, Xemnas, a whisper said in the back of my mind.<p>

I began to examine the Nobodies around me, but my gaze caught on one in particular. A blond, spiky haired boy with bright blue eyes, who looked slightly out of place amongst the others. I felt a jolt of something. A strange feeling – but Nobodies can't _feel_, can they? I felt that feeling drawing me to this blond boy. I smiled at him. When he saw it he looked startled.

I was introduced to all the other members indirectly by a blue haired guy with an x-shaped scar between his eyes. "Fourteen, listen up. I am Number Seven, Saix; I fight using a claymore and manipulate the moon's power," he brought my attention back to him. I was staring at that blue eyed boy again. Jeez. The bluenette pointed to the leader. "That is Number One, Xemnas, the Superior. Weapons, ethereal blades, _not_ lightsabers, don't listen to Axel on that."

"A... Axel?" I had no idea who Saix was talking about. He continued on despite my confusion.

"Number Two, Xigbar. Weapons, arrowguns. Uses special manipulation to elude foes _and missions!" _ He raised his voice for the last part, so the man with an eye patch could hear it. Xigbar laughed at Saix, and a growl escaped his lips.

"Three, Xaldin, lances, harnesses the power of wind." Point to a man with dreadlocks and weird sideburns. "Four, Vexen, shield, power over ice."-a man with crazy green eyes-"Five, Lexaeus, axe sword, extremely strong."-very large man- "Six, Zexion, Lexicon, uses illusions."- a slate haired emo -

"I'M NOT EMO!" Zexion screamed and ran into a corner. How'd he know I thought that?

"Can also read minds," Saix supplied. "That corner he's in? That's his emo corner."

"NOT EMO!"

"Don't disturb him; he'll come out on his own." Saix continued with the introductions. He was very efficient about it. "Number Eight, Axel, weapons, chakrams and-"

"Yeah, I'm Axel." A guy with crazy spiky hair, emerald eyes and markings – tattoos or scars? – under them popped up in front of me. "A – X – E – L. Got it memorised?" So _this_ was Axel. He flashed a smile.

"And the resident pyromaniac," Saix countered.

"Hey, that was that one time!" Axel whined.

"Still counts; you enjoyed burning the kitchen, A – X – E – L." This seemed like a normal thing for them. Axel stomped off and Saix continued. "You've already met Nine, Demyx. He uses his sitar as a weapon, but I don't know how that helps defeating heartless. Then there is Ten, Luxord. He has his cards, more useful than Demyx's sitar."

"That's my baby you're talking about, puppy!" Demyx appeared out of nowhere with tears in his blue eyes.

"DEMYX! Remember that discussion about inappropriate nicknames for the Organisation we had?" Saix roared at him.

"Sorry puppy, I thought you – SORRY SORRY SORRY! Ahhhhh! Run, Demy, Ruuun!" Demyx took off, and after a look at Saix's face, I wanted to as well.

"Yeah, Demy _better_ run. Well back to you. Eleven, Marluxia. He -"

"He?" I squeaked. I had to let out a giggle. His hair was _pink, _so I had mistaken him for a woman. This earned a stony look from Marluxia and a barely concealed smirk from Saix.

"Yes, he. Uses a scythe in battle, one to match his hair, and has control over – ahem – flowers." Saix was grinning now, and I had a feeling that this was unusual. The look we were getting from Marluxia was getting worse.

"Moving on. You know Larxene, Number Twelve. Weapons: Kunai knives and controls lightning." There was only one person left – the blond haired boy I had smiled at.

"Lastly, Number Thirteen, the Keyblade wielder -"

"I'm Roxas." He had appeared in front of me, much like Axel and Demyx had. His smile was the best I had ever seen, but then again I couldn't remember anything from my life as a Somebody.

I smiled at him again, and this time his didn't start, his just widened. "What's your name?"

I was about to answer, when I stopped short. I didn't know my new name. A hand landed on my shoulder. I looked up to see Xemnas looming over me.

"This, Thirteen," he rumbled, "is another of the Keyblade's chosen. Her name is Xion."

"Xion. I like it." Roxas smiled again and left. I didn't want him to.

"Roxas." I whispered, so low that I don't think Xemnas, who still had his hand on my shoulder, even heard me. "Don't go." 

**A/N I'll need some help from you amazing readers (and reviewers)! Ok here it is: Help me think of a better title for this fic. I suck at titles, and I don't think "I'm With The Organisation" is very good. Thankies! Also, don't give out to me for 'misspelling' organisation and memorised. I'm Irish; we spell them with an s! **


	2. Chapter 2

He was walking away from me, down a beach. I gazed out to the horizon and saw a beautiful sunset, turning the water to gold. I smiled; we should share this. I took off after him, trying to catch his attention along the way.

"Hey! Heeeey!" I called. "Wait up! Look at the sunset, isn't it beautiful?" I hugged the boy from behind. "But not as beautiful as you," I whispered into his ear.

Suddenly he pulled away and turned around.

"Thanks babe." He grinned. "It is pretty awesome. But I know who the _really _beautiful one is here." He leaned closer to me, tilting my lips to his. "Kairi."

"_Wha-_" I sat bolt upright. On my bed in the Castle, not on the beach of my dream. "What the hell was that about? Who's Kairi?" Another thought struck me. The boy on the beach, I'd never seen him before, yet he seemed so familiar. Brown hair, red clothes... I could have sworn I was running after Roxas. My cheeks burned with embarrassment at that. I'd only seen Roxas once, and I was already dreaming about him? 'Cause _that_ wasn't creepy.

I got dressed in my Organisation coat. I had to report to Saix – who was that again? Oh, blue haired guy – in the Gray Area so he could assign me a mission. I thought about what he told me yesterday: that Roxas too could use a Keyblade. I wonder –

I shook my head. "Stop hoping Xion. It won't matter. And you probably won't go with _him_, you just got here," I chided myself. I set off to find the Gray Area.

_**-In the Gray Area-**_

"Fourteen, you're on heart collection in Twilight Town," Saix commanded. "You may leave once your necessary preparations are complete." I nodded and put my hood up, bought some supplies from the moogle, and was about to open a portal.

"Hey Xion! Where you headed?" It was Roxas, smiling as per usual.

"Twilight Town. Saix gave me heart collection."

"Really? Me too!" My stomach did a flip. "You ready to go?"

I gulped and nodded. Thank god my hood was up and Roxas couldn't see my crimson cheeks.

"Then let's go." He opened a Corridor of Darkness and went through. Just as I was about to step in, I heard "Good luck, kupo," come from the Organisation moogle.

_**-Twilight Town-**_

"Grah! Gotcha, beyotch!"

"Calm down Roxas. It was only a shadow heartless."

"Yeah, well... heh, never mind," he stammered, drawn out of his strange heartless-killing mode. "So I think that's all of them. Xion look ou-!" I whirled around and smashed a heartless with my Keyblade, cutting off his warning.

"You were saying?" I teased with a grin. "C'mon let's report back to Saix."

"No wait, come with me." Roxas grabbed my hand and a fuzzy feeling started in the pit of my stomach. I was towed towards the station tower.

_**-On the tower-**_

Roxas handed me a blue ice cream bar. "Here, the icing on the cake," he beamed at me. I took the ice cream and licked it.

"It's salty... but sweet, too." I licked it again. It was good. "What flavour is it?"

"That, m'dear, is sea salt ice cream. Got it memorised?" Axel answered for Roxas, appearing from behind a pillar. "Enjoying it?"

"Mmm-hmm," I managed to get out beyond a mouthful of ice cream. Axel flopped down beside me and Roxas.

"So you've joined the After–Mission club, huh Xion?" he asked jokingly. I wasn't really comfortable talking with anyone other than Roxas – I had to since we had a mission together – so I nodded.

"Awesome," was the reply I received. The three of us sat in silence until the ice cream was gone. Axel stood and stretched.

"Well, I'm off to take a nap."

"Don't you spend enough time in bed already, Ax?" Roxas questioned mockingly.

"Hey, I take what I can get. See ya Roxy." He ruffled the blonde's head as he walked past. "Bye Xion."

"Bye Axel." Then it was just me and Roxas. "So..."

"I guess we better report back to Saix now, before we're in some deep shit." He stared to get up.

I sighed. I was going to ask him if he knew anything about the beach in my dream, or anyone named Kairi – without making it obvious that I dreamed about him. That would be _so_ embarrassing! I'd have to ask another time.

"Let's go, then."

**A/N Oh. My. God. A second chapter in one of my fics! *gasp* Well, it's a short one, but a second one nonetheless. There **_**is **_**a reason for the Kairi thing, but it on the shushy shushy down low for now (but you may already have an idea, all you hardcore KHers who've played more games than me =.=). 'Njoy:D**


End file.
